Third Wheel
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: Sequal to; Finding A Rose, here we have Martha, the Doctor and Rose. This is going to be one stressfull ride for them. Rich humans are being kidnapped can Martha and Rose work together to help the Doctor solve this mystery?


Sequel to; Finding A Rose

**Sequel to; Finding A Rose. The Doctor, Rose and Martha, together? Stress? You'd better believe it. I'm following my own timeline, but we may have some Donna in here, she's grown on me. Ok so the first section of chapter 1, don't get me wrong I love 10Rose, but this is sort of Martha's POV.**

**A Third Wheel**

Prologue

The middle aged woman tapped a finger against her chapped lips, the computer screen in front of her read instructions, a drop off point for the ransom of her daughter, 34,000,000 in cash was to be placed in an waste disposal down the road, she wasn't the first rich human to be exploited on the planet and surely wouldn't be the last. Amanda Parker was her name, she had left Earth when she was 7 on a colony ship, her parents were originally from France, wealthy clothes designers of the 82nd century back home the year was 8153, she hadn't been there long enough to really miss it, but she was sure that back home her daughter wouldn't have been kidnapped. At 53 years old she was born at the turn of the century January the 1st the very first baby girl to be born in Paris, that all meant very little here. They didn't care about her, just that she was from Earth and had a substantial amount of money to her name.

"James." She called out to her husband who had just walked past the room, his head popped back into the doorway; "They've sent their demands for Kay."

His jovial expression turned stony as he was reminded of his daughter; "How much?" he asked.

"34,000,000 in cash." Was her reply, the money wasn't really an issue together they had billions to their name; they would do anything to get their daughter back.

"How are we supposed to get all of that money out without the authorities knowing?" James asked as he walked into the room.

Amanda smiled at her husband; "We'll find a way." She told him, because they would, they had to if they ever wanted to see their daughter again, all of the horrific stories that people told about those who didn't want to fork out money for those were taken. She didn't want Kay to become another of those horror stories.

**Chapter 1: Outsider.**

Martha watched as the Doctor and Rose shared another of their private jokes and sighed to herself, a part of her regretted making the Doctor go get Rose, but if she hadn't she knew he'd still be miserable, and that would have been unbearable. She remembered the feeling of helplessness when he'd ignored her when he turned himself into a human, this, this was ten times worse, because he hadn't forgotten her to save them, he'd forgotten her because of Rose.

"Oh do you remember when," Rose burst into a fit of giggles and Martha couldn't hide the scowl that passed across her features, she was grateful when the TARDIS landed, she needed to get away from them, the sound of Rose's voice drifted away as she walked to the doors.

"Martha," she turned to the Doctor as his voice floated to her as she pulled the door open, the sound of a great vacuum filled the TARDIS wiping the smiles from their faces, the Doctor was soon bounding across to her to help her slam the doors again; "that was close." He mumbled giving Martha a; 'you should have known better' look. She felt her fists clench as the urge to punch that silly grin off his face filled her.

"What was that?" Rose asked, all remnants of her smile now gone.

The Doctor shrugged; "Think we must have landed in someone's nest." He replied.

"That was an alien?" Martha asked speaking up for the first time.

"I'd say so, I think we were looking into it's mouth. He really needed to clean his teeth, there is nothing worse than morning breath on a great big scary monster." Rose sniggered and Martha rolled her eyes.

"So are you going to park the TARDIS properly or are we just gonna move on?" Martha asked hoping that they'd get a chance to stop she really needed to get away from these two before she hurt someone. They kept giving each other doe eyes it was making her sick. Don't take it the wrong way though, she loved the Doctor, and that was the problem, she was in love with him and he just saw her as a friend, she couldn't help thinking that once they had brought Rose back she should have told the Doctor that she wanted to go home, but she was currently in a lose, lose situation, if she went home, what would her mother say? 'I told you that Doctor was no good.' But staying wasn't much better, ok granted she got to see the most amazing things, travelling through time and space was a rather large bonus.

"Martha?" she looked up at the Doctor who apparently had been talking to her.

"Eh?" she shook her head trying to dislodge thoughts of leaving; "What?" she asked.

"I said are you coming?" he said motioning to the open door, apparently he had parked the TARDIS and they were going outside.

"Ooosh alien planet here I come." She said placing a false grin across her lips. The Doctor grinned his genuine grin and Martha couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, he was still her friend she couldn't just up and leave him, her gaze drifted to Rose, but then again it's not like he'd be all alone. Despite all of her travelling with the Doctor, Martha hadn't really been to all that many 'alien' planets, she'd been on the moon, to New Earth, and to the end of universe, but most of time they ended up on Earth.

"The sky's blue." Rose whined, the Doctor gave her a strange look.

"You expected pink?" he asked causing Rose to giggle.

"No, but Earth's sky is blue, I wanted some variation at least." She said pouting at him.

"You can't have everything." The Doctor said. Martha had wandered off towards what looked like a market place, there were aliens of all shapes, sizes and colours shouting out their bargains; "Oooo intergalactic market, I love these." The Doctor enthused, Martha couldn't help but smile, he was such a child sometimes; "The Plaxuns sell the best imitation chicken in the galaxy."

"Why can't you just eat real chicken?" Martha asked confused.

The Doctor smiled; "Vegetarians," he paused as if that was all the explanation that was needed when he saw that Martha and Rose were giving him confused looks he continued; "well you see in the 61st century some politician decided that chickens were sentient beings and that given the chance they could rule the universe, so there was a law enforced banning people from eating them." Rose and Martha both laughed at this; "What? I'm serious, there was almost a chicken war!" he insisted.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Martha said not knowing what to believe.

"I tell no word of a lie." The Doctor replied before moving off to look what the intergalactic market had to offer them, Martha and Rose followed quickly after, not wanting to get lost on an alien planet. A short while afterwards the Doctor, Martha and Rose found themselves in what looked like a town square, there were posters stuck to the walls of all of the buildings, Martha and Rose examined a few of them.

"Doctor," they called him over to them; "these are missing posters."

"There are loads of them like at the Olympics 2012," Rose said, the Doctor nodded taking his glasses out of his pocket.

"Looks like an organisation has been taking people to me." The Doctor commented.

The a voice spoke up from behind them; "You'd be right there." The trio turned to look at the person who was talking; "I'm Aleze," the young man who had spoke introduced himself, he was clearly not human, the slight green tint to his skin and gill like flaps on his neck gave him away.

"You're a Plaxun!" The Doctor exclaimed delighted, Aleze blushed slightly a faint purple hue colouring his cheeks; "I'm the Doctor, it's very nice to meet you," the Doctor stuck his hand out and shook Aleze's hand enthusiastically; "I was just telling Martha and Rose here about your imitation chicken." Martha and Rose waved as the Doctor used their names. Aleze looked distinctly uncomfortable, as the Doctor still hadn't let his hand go.

"People have been going missing." Aleze supplied, directing the Doctor back onto the topic; "only members of rich human families mind you. The most recent was Kay Parker from the big house up the road the ransom asked for is 34,000,000, everyone's been talking about it, it's a terrible thing she's such a lovely girl, and she'll probably turn up dead now." The Doctor looked alarmed.

"34,000,000 that's a lot of money, can her parents afford it?" he asked.

"Of course they can, but I'm not sure if their daughter means that much to them."

"Oh that's awful." Martha commented.

"Do you think it would be too much trouble if you could tell us where and when we are?" The Doctor asked politely; "I mean on earth what year would it be?"

The Plaxun raised a long thin eyebrow before replying; "You are on the planet Selfron and on earth the year would be…8153." He sounded like a public information point.

The Doctor exchanged looks with both Rose and Martha; "You couldn't possibly get us in to see Mr. and Mrs. Parker could you?" Aleze looked almost insulted at the question before he smiled.

"Of course I can, I have a feeling the three of you want to help?" they nodded at him before he nodded his head in the direction of a road that had rows and rows of lavish looking buildings; "I'll give you a tour of the richest houses before we get there." He told them with a smile, he then led the three of them towards buildings that towered overhead, they were stunning and daunting in their own right, the Doctor wondered if their new friend knew more than he was letting on about these mysterious disappearances, if he did he was trying to keep a tight lip, but the Doctor was sure that it was easily loosened, he only hoped that they wouldn't get into too much trouble. The old woman keeping a watchful eye over the trio sighed to herself, Aleze would look after them, that she was sure of, but if the Ascended got word of off-worlders meddling in business that wasn't their own there was sure to be trouble, more than she'd care to see.

* * *

A/N: So that is the first chapter done and dusted, what do you think? Review please, but no flames thank you.


End file.
